Amore, amore
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: In which YOU get to spend a day with your fave KHR character. Romance, friendhship, etc. No explicit stuff, but rated T to be safe. EDIT: putting this story up for adoption. Please read Chapter 4 for details.
1. Chapter 1

Amore, amore

**This fic is mainly for you KHR fans out there who have daydreams about spending the day with your favorite character. All you have to do is send in your reviews with the following form below, and I will make your fantasy come true in my fic. Romance, friendship, family, blah blah blah, anything you want. **

Name (what you want to be called in the fic):

Age (roughly what age you want to be in the fic):

Gender (duh!):

Description of myself (or if you prefer, a link to a pic you want to look like):

Character I want to spend time with:

Relationship with that character (sibling, boyfriend/girlfriend, etc.):

Location (amusement park, my house, etc.):

Mood of the fic (romantic, angst, friendly, family, etc.):

How I want it to end (happily or sadly):

Others (anything else you want to add):

**So all you have to do is copy and paste the form above in your review and fill it in. any blank space other than "Others" will be filled in with something generic by me. So start sending in your reviews! Each reviewer will have one chapter to himself/herself, so length will vary. Apologies if your chapter comes out late. **

**-Author**


	2. AkihikoXBelphegor

Sharky's Little Sister (AkihikoXTYLBelphegor)

**Summary: Squalo's little sister has just arrived in Varia's Mansion! How will Belphegor react to her…?**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

The wind blew, stirring the raven locks of the girl who stood in the grounds of the Varia Mansion. She blinked her dark eyes, wondering how her big brother was going to react to her arrival. Probably scream at her or something. She strode up to the double-doors and was about to knock-

-When suddenly, several knives pierced through the door, whistling past her right ear. This was followed by the door bursting open, and suddenly, before her stood a man with spiky blond hair and a tiara perched at the side. "Shi~ who's this?" He said, twirling a knife in his fingers, as though considering throwing it at her. Strange. He looked familiar.

_Where have I seen him before?_

"Um, hello…" Akihiko greeted Belphegor.

"Shi~ hello, I'm Belphegor, but you can call me Prince-sama." Belphegor replied before walking away, waving back at Squalo. "I'll leave this to you then, sharky…"

Squalo growled before turning back to Akihiko. "What are you doing here Aki?"

"Well… I've decided to come stay with you, Squalo-nii-sama." Akihiko shuffled her boot nervously. "Um, can you help me with my bags? They're kinda heavy…"

~time-skip~

"Ano, Belphegor-san?"

"What?

Akihiko had been living at the Varia Mansion for almost 3 months now, and she had settled down and gotten used to the Varia. She had learnt many things, like to run like heck whenever Xanxus, Levi, or Squalo was in a bad mood. She had learnt to avoid Lissuria's cooking sessions even if it cost her life. She hadn't learned one thing though.

And that was why it that Belphegor looked so familiar to her was. Where had she seen him before?

"…Have we ever met before?" Akihiko asked curiously.

"What're you talking about? I've never seen you up until 3 months ago."

"Is that so… well, um, do you ever get the feeling that we've met before?"

"Nope."

"I see…" _Why did she get the feeling that he was lying?_

~the next day~

"Akihiko, you and Belphegor have been assigned on a mission together."

"Eh?"

Akihiko, Belphegor and Squalo were standing in the parlour of the Varia Mansion. It was a large, luxurious place, filled with comfy sofas, silk cushions and the like. But the three paid no attention to their surroundings.

"W-what do you mean, assigned to a mission? Whatever for?" Akihiko squeaked.

"I'm not sure, but suddenly our boss just got this idea to send you two on a mission."

"Shi~ sounds interesting, when do we start?"

"Right away. Your luggage has already been packed! So GET MOVING!" Squalo's voice rose to a scream at the end.

"Shi~ Whatever you say, sharky…"

"VOIIIIIIIII! SHUT UP, BRATTY PRINCE!"

And with that parting remark, Akihiko and Belphegor set off on their mission.

As Akihiko sat in the car, she pondered over where she had seen Belphegor before. It felt like she had met him when she was young, very very young…

"Etto, Belphegor-san?" Akihiko decided to give it one more shot.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Positive."

Akihiko bit her lip. She was sure that Belphegor was lying. Yet how could she prove it? If only… If only…

Suddenly, Belphegor started coughing.

"Belphegor-san? Are you alright?" Akihiko asked, alarmed.

"Of course I… *koff* *koff* I… *koff*" Belphegor continued coughing, and clutched at his side.

"Belphegor-san?" Akihiko caught hold of Belphegor, prepared to call for help.

"Aki… A… *koff* *koff* Aki… I need… to tell you something…" Belphegor gasped, his face turning blue.

"It'll have to wait; we need to call for medical help." Akihiko said urgently, reaching for her cell phone.

"Aki… I… ah…" Belphegor spluttered, and then suddenly a piece of paper fell out of his pocket.

"What the…" Akihiko picked up the photo and gasped.

It was a photo of her when she was younger. And a younger Belphegor.

And that was when the car suddenly crashed.

_Bang._

-end.

**A/N: O_o… I'm so sorry Ryuzaki-san! It took me so long to update, and even then it didn't turn out well. T_T Gomenosaiiiiiiii! It's just that I rarely work with Bel (this is my first time working with him in fact) and I just found it rather tough trying to work him into a presentable story. I'm so sorrrrryyyyyyy! You probably hate me now D: I promise that if you want this rewritten, I'll do my best to rewrite it! Ahhhhhhh! I dunno what's gotten into me! I'm so sorry! I completely wrecked your character's personality! Gah! I deserve to be stoned! T_T**


	3. NadeshikoXGiotto

Library (NadeshikoXGiotto)

**Summary: Nadeshiko and Giotto have been working hard at paperwork all day long and need to unwind… And what better way to relax than with a kiss and some Valentine chocolate?**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

"Ne, Gio, should we call it a day?" Nadeshiko asked, stacking up the papers into a neat pile.

"I guess we should." Giotto agreed, stretching himself.

"Well, goodnight then." Nadeshiko turned, hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait, Nadeshiko…"

"What?"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day… is my chocolate ready?" Giotto grinned, getting up from his chair and sliding over to the girl.

"What're you talking about? Aren't _you_ supposed to be the one preparing the Valentine gift?" Nadeshiko replied coldly, even though her conscience was screaming at her not to be mean to her boyfriend. They had only been going out for a month after all…

Giotto looked a little hurt. "Well, I thought it'd be a pleasant change to follow the Japanese way of celebrating Valentine's for once… But if you don't want to, it's ok with me."

Nadeshiko's heart banged a little faster. Why was she always hurting him? Although her personality was a little aloof, she really meant well. Why couldn't she express it that way?

"Well… goodnight then." Giotto's figure slumped slightly as he headed towards the door.

"Wait, Giotto." Nadeshiko winced inwardly as her voice came out harsher than she wanted it to.

"Yes?" Giotto said coolly.

"If you want… I'll make chocolate for you." Nadeshiko said awkwardly. Damn, she wasn't used to saying stuff like that.

"You will?" Giotto's warm orange eyes immediately lighted up. He turned his smothering gaze to Nadeshiko, who was inwardly blushing.

"Yes…" Nadeshiko wondered if she should make a break for it. Her mind was immediately made up when a pair of eager arms wrapped around her slender waist. Soft blond locks cascaded onto the girl's neck. Heat immediately rushed up to her face.

"W…what're you doing Giotto?" Nadeshiko hissed, trying to wriggle away. "I just wanna thank you in advance for the chocolate." Giotto chuckled, his eyes locked onto Nadeshiko's own.

"But I haven't given you the chocolate yet, Giotto!" Nadeshiko continued struggling.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with thanking you in advance is there?" Giotto tightened his embrace, determined not to let her run off.

"Gio- mmh." Nadeshiko was cut off as Giotto's soft lips captured hers. He gently moved his lips against hers, pinning her to a wall. Nadeshiko froze, her face exploding into a pretty pink. Her fingers moved to cling to the blonde's dress shirt, snuggling against his warmth.

Giotto softly grasped Nadeshiko's jaw and squeezed it open, slipping in his tongue and caressing the warm cavern. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and stroked it, before breaking the kiss suddenly and grinning at the shellshocked Nadeshiko.

"Delicious." Giotto chuckled, causing Nadeshiko to blush even harder.

Without waiting for her reply, the Vongola boss entwined his fingers in his girlfriend's hair and pulled her back, eagerly kissing her and wanting her to respond.

Nadeshiko's arm moved to wrap around Giotto's neck and was about to kiss him back—

When the door suddenly burst open, revealing G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon and (most surprisingly) Alaude.

"Caught you!" Lampo sang out. "You horny love-birds!"

"Honestly, Gio." G shook his head. "Can't you leave off the flirting for even one _night_?

"Nufufufu… You just can't seem to take off your hands off your woman, can you?" Daemon smirked and twirled his staff.

"Amen! Their love is true and strong!" Knuckle clasped his palms together in reverence.

"Ahaha… Giotto-san and Nadeshiko-san are getting along well, aren't they?" Asari laughed.

"…" Was the only response from Alaude.

"G… Asari… you guys… what do you think you're doing?" Giotto demanded, glaring at his guardians. He still hadn't let go of Nadeshiko.

"We just wanted to check on how you guys were coming along." Lampo replied cheerfully. "But it looks like you didn't need any help at all!"

"Nufufufu… Primo… you're really horny, aren't you? Groping your woman like that… she should get a restraining order on you."

"Daemon… unless you want me to personally cut your hair and smack you upside the head everytime you say 'Nufufufu', I suggest you leave. All of you. _Right now._"

"Aw, don't be like that boss." Lampo pouted. "We just wanted to see what you were doing- ulp." Lampo was cut off as Asari, sensing murderous vibes coming off Giotto, elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ahaha… why don't we just leave Giotto-san and Nadeshiko-san to their own privacy? I'm sure they're exhausted from all the paperwork, so we should leave them. Really." Asari shoved them all out of the door, excepting Alaude, who had left 5 minutes ago.

When they had all left, Giotto turned back to Nadeshiko, who had been standing frozen in his arms all this time.

"Come, _il_ _mio amore_, let's go to sleep." Giotto gently led her out into the corridor.

~next day~

The sunlight came in a bright shaft through Giotto's bedroom window, illuminating the entire room. Giotto's eyes opened and he sat up, and he spotted a box nestled at the foot of his bed. He reached over and picked up the box, turning it over until he spied a piece of paper sticking out from the lid.

_Giotto, _

_Here's your Valentine chocolate. Don't say I didn't make the effort._

_-Nadeshiko_

Giotto smiled and got off the bed. He owed somebody a Valentine kiss.

**A/N: Ah… Finally, 2 chapters done! I hope you enjoyed it Nadeshiko-san! Ugh… terribly sorry for the late update… I'll be uploading the other 2 chapters when I have the time. So sorry to the other 2 reviewers! I promise I'll upload as soon as I can! And thank you, Torataro for helping me solve my account problem! ARIGATO GOSAIMASU! I promise I'll upload your chapter and the rest as soon as I can!**


	4. Adoption Message

Hey guys.

I'm sorry, but I just can't balance so many fanfics at one go (even though yeah, it's my fault entirely for writing so many fanfics) so I've got to let this one go. So yeah, I'm putting this up for adoption. Please PM if you want to adopt this fic. (Um, might be a little late in replying, with school and crap, which is one reasons why I'm putting this up for adoption.)

I'm terribly, terribly sorry.

- Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada (TUS)


End file.
